The invention relates to a motorcycle braking mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved brake light control system for a motorcycle that allows a user""s helmet to serve as a brake light indicator in combination with a transmitter mounted between an existing brake light bulb and an existing brake socket of the motor cycle.
As witnessed easily on the street, motorcycle riders are vulnerable on the street especially when stepping on a brake. This causes other vehicles following behind to become confused as to its actual speed. Compared to most other vehicles showing rear brake lights on each side when viewed from behind, a motorcycle has a single brake light in a position that may correspond to a rear central portion of, for example, a passenger car, thereby prone to rear-end collisions.
A demand is to improve visibility of motorcycle brake lights and thereby decrease accident probabilities. Another demand is to substantially utilize existing braking system of a motorcycle so that another safety mechanism can be secured for more motorcycle riders in a relatively low price.
The present invention is contrived to overcome the conventional disadvantages. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a brake light control system for a motorcycle that enables a user""s helmet to serve as a brake light indicator. Another object is to substantially utilize an existing brake system to activate the brake light indicator mounted on the helmet, thereby increasing usability. A further object is to take advantage of solar energy to activate the brake light indicator.
To achieve the above-described objects, the brake light control system for a motorcycle according to the present invention comprises a module attached to a helmet. The module includes a signal receiver, a light emitter, and a battery to power the signal receiver and the light emitter. The signal receiver is to selectively activate the light emitter. A brake light assembly is attached to the motorcycle and includes a brake socket connected to a power source in the motorcycle. A bulb plug of a brake light bulb is to be removably plugged in the brake socket to allow the brake bulb to become lightened in accordance with a braking operation of a user of the motorcycle; and a transmitter having a socket and a plug. The transmitter is removably installed between the bulb plug and the brake socket in a way in which the bulb plug is mounted in the transmitter socket, and the transmitter plug is mounted in the brake socket. The transmitter radiates a brake signal to the signal receiver of the module while electrically activating the brake light bulb, in accordance with the braking operation of the motorcycle, whereby the braking operation of the motorcycle enables the brake light bulb and the light emitter to become simultaneously lightened. A solar cell may be attached to the module to charge the battery.
In an embodiment, a light control system for a motorcycle comprises a module attached to a helmet. The module includes a signal receiver, a brake light emitter, turn light emitters, and a battery to power the signal receiver and the light emitters, A light assembly includes first to third sockets each connected to a power source in the motorcycle. Each bulb plug of first to third light bulbs is to be removably plugged in said each socket in sequence to allow said each light bulb to become selectively lightened in accordance with a corresponding command of a user of the motorcycle; and first to third transmitters each having a socket and a plug, and each removably installed sequentially between the first light bulb plug and the first socket of the light assembly, between the second light bulb plug and the second socket of the light assembly, and between the third light bulb plug and the third socket of the light assembly, in a way in which said each plug of the transmitters is correspondingly mounted in said each socket of the light assembly, and said each plug of the light bulbs is correspondingly mounted in said each socket of the transmitters. The first transmitter radiates a brake signal to the signal receiver to activate the brake light emitter, and the second and third transmitters selectively radiate turn signals to the signal receiver to activate the turn light emitters while electrically activating the light bulbs, in accordance with the motorcycle user""s command, whereby the lighting operation of the motorcycle enables the selected light emitters and the selected light bulbs to become simultaneously lightened when commanded by the motorcycle user.
Preferably, the signal receiver may be embedded in the helmet. The module is detachably attached to a rear portion of the helmet. The brake light emitter is a light emitting diode. The brake light emitter is either a single or a plurality of light emitting diodes. The brake light emitter is aligned between the turn light emitters in a linear format.
The advantages of the present invention are numerous in that: (1) the brake light system for a motorcycle according to the present invention employs an adaptor mechanism where a transmitter serving as an adaptor is provided between an existing socket and an existing bulb plug to radiate a brake signal to a signal receiver attached to a helmet, thereby enabling a motorcycle user to easily upgrade the motorcycle for further safety and accident prevention; (2) since the transmitter is produced to fit between the existing light bulb plug and the socket in the motorcycle, its applicability easily reaches different motorcycles, thereby improving product usability and cost effectiveness; and (3) a solar cell and a rechargeable battery to become charged by the solar cell can be easily adapted to the signal receiver, thereby improving product satisfaction.